BIONICLE Glossary
This is a glossary of Bionicle.If you have a word to add,please give it a bullet{If it is a character and it is dead,put a D''' after the description),please give it a brief description and please put in the list alphabetically.Thanks! A *Aft - Ta-Matoran *Agni - Ta-Matoran *Ahkmou - Po-Matoran *Aiyetoro - Onu-Matoran *Akaku - Great mask of X-ray vision *Akaku Nuva - Great mask of X-ray vision *Akamu - Onu-Matoran *Aki - Great mask of valor *Ally - Po-Matoran *Amaya - Ga-Matoran *Aodhan - Ta-Matoran *Arktinen - Ko-Matoran *Avohkii - Great mask of light; Made by residents of Artahka *Azibo - Onu-Matoran B *Balta - Ta-Matoran *Krana Bo - Sentinel *Krana Bo Kal - Visionary *Boreas - Le-Matoran *Bour - Po-Matoran *Brander - Ta-Matoran C *Krana Ca - Clearance worker *Krana Ca Kal - Seeker *Calix - Great mask of Fate D *Dalu - Ga-Matoran *Damek - Onu-Matoran *Defilak - Le-Matoran *Dekar - Po-Matoran *Dezalk - Ta-Matoran *Dosne -Onu-Matoran E *Ehrye - Ko-Matoran *Elda - Great mask of Detection *Epena - Po-Matoran F G *Gadgati-Po-Matoran *Gali-Toa mata of water;Toa nuva of water *Garan-Onu-Matoran *Golyo-Po-Matoran H *Hafu-Po-Matoran *Hahli-Ga-Matoran;Toa Inika of water *Hau-Great mask of shielding *Hau Nuva-Great mask of shielding *Hewkii-Po-Matoran;Toa Inika of stone *Huna-Great/Noble mask of invisibility I *Iden-Great mask of spirit *Ignika-Great mask of life;made by the great beings *Ihu-Ko-Matoran;Name of a mountain '''D J *Krana Ja-Scout *Ja kal-Tracker *Jaa-Ko-Matoran *Jaatikko-Ko-Matoran *Jaller-Ta-Matoran;Toa Inika of fire K *Kadin-Great/Noble mask of flight *Kai-Ga-Matoran *Kailani-Ga-Matoran *Kaj-Onu-Matoran *Kakama-Great mask of speed *Kakama Nuva-Great mask of speed *Kalama-Ta-Matoran *Kamen-Po-Matoran *Kanohi-Great or Noble masks made from Kanoka disks *Kanohi Nuva-Great masks immersed in energized protodermis *Kanoka-Disks that have power that can be carved into Kanohi *Kantai-Ko-Matoran *Kapura-Ta-Matoran *Kaukau-Great mask of water breathing *Kaukau Nuva-Great mask of water breathing *Kazi-Ko-Matoran *Keahi-Ta-Matoran *Kiril-Great/Noble mask of regeneration *Kivi-Po-Matoran *Klyma-Ko-Matoran *Kodan-Po-Matoran *Kokkan-Ko-Matoran *Kongu-Le-Matoran;Toa Inika of air *Komau-Great/Noble mask of mind control *Kopaka-Toa Mata of ice;Toa Nuva of ice *Kopeke-Ko-Matoran *Kotu-Ga-Matoran *Kraahkan-Great mask of shaws *Kraata-Creatures that can control ahksi and infect Kanohi for Makuta's will *Krana-Parasitic objects that are the minds of Bohrok *Krana Kal-Krana for Bohrok Kal *Kualsi-Great mask of teleportation *Kumo-Le-Matoran L *Lewa-Toa mata of air;Toa nuva of air *Lhikan-Toa of fire;Turaga of fire D *Lumi-Ko-Matoran M *Macku-Ga-Matoran *Maglya-Ta-Matoran *Mahiki-Great/Noble mask of illusions *Makani-Le-Matoran *Mamoru-Onu-Matoran *Marka-Ga-Matoran *Matatu-Great/Noble mask of telekenisis *Matau-Toa metru of air;Toa hordika of air;Turaga of air;Le-Matoran *Matoran-Workers;People of Mata Nui *Matoro-Ko-Matoran;Toa Inika of ice *Mavrah-Onu-Matoran *Miru-Great mask of levitation *Miru Nuva-Great mask of levitation N *Nireta-Ga-Matoran *Nixie-Ga-Matoran *Nokama-Toa metru of water;Toa hordika of water;Turaga of water;Ga-Matoran *Nuju-Toa metru of ice;Toa hordika of ice;Turaga of ice;Ko-Matoran *Nuhrii-Ta-Matoran *Nuparu-Onu-Matoran;Toa Inika of earth O *Okoth-Ga-Matoran *Olmak-Great mask of dismensional gates *Onewa-Toa metru of stone;Toa hordika of stone;Turaga of stone;Po-Matoran *Onepu-Onu-Matoran *Onua-Toa mata of earth;Toa nuva of earth *Orkahm-Le-Matoran P *Pakari-Great mask of strength *Pakari Nuva-Great mask ofstrength *Pakastaa-Ko-Matoran *Pehkui-Great mask of dishment *Pekka-Po-Matoran *Pelagia-Ga-Matoran *Piatra-Po-Matoran *Piruk-Le-Matoran *Pohatu-Toa mata of stone;Toa nuva of stone Q R *Rau-Great/Noble mask of translation *Rhtouka-Spinners with many types of powers *Rode-Great mask of truth *Rua-Great mask of wisdom *Ruru-Great/Noble mask of night vision S *Sanok-Great mask ofaccuracy *Sanso-Le-Matoran *Shasa-Ga-Matoran *Shu-Le-Matoran *Krana Su-Worker *Su kal-Demolisher *Suletu-Great mask of telepathy T *Tahu-Toa Mata of fire;Toa Nuva of fire *Taiki-Le-Matoran *Taipu-Onu-Matoran *Takua-Matoran of light;Chronicler *Talvi-Ko-Matoran *Tamaru-Le-Matoran *Tehutti-Onu-Matoran *Tiribomba-Ta-Matoran *Toa-Heroes who control thier elemental,mask and tool powers *Toa Hordika-The toa metru were infected with Hordika venom by the Visorak.They were then half toa,half rahi *Toa Inika-Six matoran who were zapped by lightning from a red star *Toa Mata-Six toa who came from the heavens to awaken Mata Nui and defeat Maukta *Toa Metru-Lhikan chose six matoran to be toa,these were them *Toa Nuva-The toa mata were immersed in energized protodermis and came out more powerful and could share thier mask powers with another toa nearby *Toudu-Ko-Matoran *Tuuli-Le-Matoran U V *Vahi-Great mask of time *Vakama-Toa metru of fire;Toa hordika of fire;Turaga of fire;Ta-Matoran *Velika-Po-Matoran *Vhisola-Ga-Matoran *Vira-Le-Matoran *Vohon-Ta-Matoran *Krana Vu-Surveyor *Vu kal-Transporter W *Whenua-Toa metru of earth;Toa hordika of earth;Turaga of earth;Onu-Matoran X *Krana Xa-Swarm commander *Xa kal-Liberator krana Y *Krana Yo-Mole *Yo kal-Excavator Z *Krana Za-Squad leader krana *Za kal-Overseer krana *Zamor-SPhere in which energy can be put in,and fired from a launcher *Zemya-Onu-Matoran